


Wolf's Bane

by Kariachi



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Werewolf, spoilers for '...and the Fangs of Death'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: Even if you think your magical lycanthropy cure has worked, still make sure to check the moon before you go out...





	

“I thought Jenkins said he’d cured him!”

“You’ve had him chasing balls for three weeks and you’re _surprised_?!” 

The sound of the team’s shoes pounding against the tile echoed off the walls as they ran through the building at full sprint, cursing the continuing problems with the Backdoor caused by Flynn’s earlier attentions. If it had been working as normal they would’ve been in and out by now, would’ve had the artifact they’d come to collect and been back in the Library before-

Before Ezekiel had collapsed and sprouted fur.

It had taken everyone by surprise. No one had thought, after Jenkins’s insistence that the canine traits their friend and teammate was exhibiting were merely aftereffects of the infection, that he would actually turn. No one had been keeping track of the moon.

They turned a corner and got halfway down the hall when Jake got an idea and stopped, backtracking to snatch up a meter stick that was leaning against a doorframe. Cassandra and Baird stopped as well, looking at him like he was insane.

“Stone!”

“You guys go, I’ll hold him off!” Cassandra looked crestfallen as he waved them on.

“Jake-!” He steeled himself and continued waving.

“I can handle _Jones_ of all people, you guys get the chalice and find us a way back to the Library!” For a moment, Colonel Baird looked like she was going to order him to continue running, but she faltered. He knew what she was thinking, just because they couldn’t hear Ezekiel didn’t mean the thief-turned-beast was far behind. She grabbed Cassandra’s arm and pushed her ahead.

“Be careful,” she said, “and don’t get bit.” Jake nodded, staring down the hall.

“I will.” 

He heard them turn another corner moments before Ezekiel came into view. His golden eyes were glowing in the dim light of the empty building, fangs somehow longer than he’d been when they’d last seen him, covered in more fur than before. Lips pulling away from his teeth, he paused, visibly sizing Jake up, before starting for him.

“Jones!” Jake yelled and Ezekiel stopped, head cocking to the side. The sound of his name seemed to have caught him off guard. “See the stick?” Stone held the meter stick in front of himself and waggled it, smiling when his teammate’s eyes immediately locked on the item. Ezekiel’s muscles went taut. Golden eyes followed as Jake pulled his arm back and hurled it above the werewolf’s head.

The meter stick bounced off the far wall, followed quickly by Ezekiel, who didn’t even slow down in his quest to catch it. He slid down the wall and scrambled to turn, diving at the tool. Jake had to fight back a smile at the sight- he would never let Jones live this down, not if he lived- and keep his mind on the job at hand. He turned and ran while Jones was distracted, throwing open a door and diving inside. Stone didn’t even bother to close it behind him, instead smiling at the chairs and desks inside and hoping he could use them to hold his friend off until the girls could complete their mission and return for him. Snatching up the nearest chair he turned

and about jumped out of his skin when he saw Jones not six inches behind him. The werewolf wasn’t snarling anymore, if anything he seemed happy, golden eyes bright, back straight, radiating pent up energy. Jake could almost swear there was a recognition in his eyes that hadn’t been there in the hall. Raising one hand, Ezekiel presented him with the meter stick.

“Good boy,” Jake said slowly as his so, so carefully took the meter stick back, “good thief… Heh, you sure snuck up on me, didn’t you?” Ezekiel just tilted his head again, eyes darting from the stick to Jake’s face and back again. “You want me to throw it?” The younger man perked up even more. If he’d had a tail Stone was certain it would have been wagging. “Okay then…”

He carefully edged around Ezekiel, backing back into the hallway and heading towards the far end. Jones kept close, right on his heels, eyes still locked on his prize. Jake was fine with that, anything that would keep his friend was tearing him apart and going after the others. Ezekiel whined when they stopped, all but bouncing on his heels, swaying like he meant to run as soon as Jake threw.

Jake did.

Ezekiel did.

He didn’t hit the wall this time.

~~  
The girls charged back to the hall where they’d left their friend as fast as they could, shoe-falls a cacophony breaking through the quiet, fire-producing Atlantean Chalice clenched tight in Eve’s hand. They could only hope that they didn’t find blood, didn’t find one of their boys hurt, or worse.

Jake was knelt on the floor, laughing, scratching at Ezekiel’s fuzz-covered belly.

“Who’s a good boy? Is it you? I think it is!” He grinned up at the girls as they skidded to a stop, eyes wide. “I think I like him better this way!” 

Cassandra and Baird shared a cautious look before stepping closer, getting a better look at their afflicted teammate. Ezekiel was further along in his transformation now, more beast than any of the ones in the compound had gotten the chance to be.

“A golden jackal,” Cassandra identified, “he’s turning into a golden jackal; see how his fur’s turning yellow as it spreads?” She knelt beside Stone and pointed out what she meant, the strands of golden fur becoming more and more common among the black as it spread along his body and face. As soon as her hand came close to him Ezekiel snarled, lips pulling back again, but before she could pull away he was leaning up, sniffing at it.

She couldn’t help laughing when he gave it a friendly lick and whined at Jake for more scratches.

“You know…”

“No,” Baird said, joining them, and put forth a hand for Ezekiel’s olfactory perusal- she got a lick as well, “I don’t care how cute he makes himself, we are not keeping him like this.”


End file.
